


Vince takes a bath

by KittieHill



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Bathing, Hints of H/C, Masturbation, Other, Sexual Fantasy, These Boys Need To Talk!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieHill/pseuds/KittieHill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after 'Journey to the centre of a Punk' but mentions previous characters/situations,</p><p>Updated 25/9/17</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vince takes a bath

Vince smiled seductively, looking in his favourite mirror as he used his kohl eye-liner to darken his pretty blue eyes. He took his role as the confuser very seriously which required remarkable effort and sacrifice, not that anyone gave him credit for that – oh no – everyone thought that this brilliance happened naturally.

He had decided to wear his super skinny jeans, boots and flowery patterned blouse. The first because they cupped his arse perfectly, and the second because it drew attention to his perfect bottom. Vince didn't exercise, it seemed like his genes which came from Mammy Noir had left him with perfect tone and definition.

He had decided to give up his life as a punk after the incident with the Scat record, this had led to the first and only time that Howard had saved his life and he didn’t like it. That wasn’t how the relationship worked; Vince saved Howard from certain death, not the other day around. It felt like the whole world was topsy-turvy and it threw Vince off balance more than the day he had eaten six sherbert fountains.

He twirled one last time and checked his fringe before leaving, smiling as he walked into the lounge to where Howard was sitting watching some god awful jazz documentary. He turned to leave the flat, greeting his oldest and dearest friend with an ‘alright’, Howard returned the greeting without looking up.

  


Howard scowled at the TV as he listened to Vince leave. Overwhelmed with anger since the record incident, neither man had really spoken and Howard didn't feel like he should be the one to start a conversation.

_Why did Vince always ruin the things he loved? Stationary village had been destroyed by Vince’s stupid punk friends and it had taken him over a day to rearrange it back to order._

He had resented having to save him but he realised that Vince had saved his life over and over again. Vince had saved him being bummed by Yeti’s and thrown into a fiery pit by the Ape of Death so he rationalised that doing this one favour for Vince made up for it…even though it was his own stupid bloody fault.

Howard had noticed that Vince had been quieter than normal, for the first few days after the incident Vince hadn’t moved from his bed. This wasn’t that unusual as Vince would often sleep for a few days at a time after a long weekend of drinking and dancing but when Howard noticed that Vince hadn’t brushed his hair for two days he knew something was wrong with his little man.

Howard spent more time with Vince in their shared room although they still didn't speak, instead they sat on his bed playing cards or watching cartoons until eventually Vince pulled himself around. Vince had left the room and had spent 3 hours in the bath and when the door opened, the old Vince was back, pruned, perfect and perfumed. Howard’s stomach jittered and his cock hardened slightly as he saw his old friend with just a towel around his waist, the dark hairs leading down beneath the white towel. Vince had noticed him staring and asked if he had shit on his face but Howard had just smiled and said it was good to have him back.

Vince had remained in the bathroom for so long because he needed to wash, shave all of his bodily hair and take care of some other personal needs. He hadn’t had sex for almost a week and he was feeling it, normally as the confuser he had his pick of Camden and never left a club without at least a blow job either from a man or a woman but since the incident he hadn’t had the urge to find pleasure by himself and he certainly wasn’t going to go outside looking like Stig of the dump. He had laid back in the hot bath filled with bubble bath which Naboo had left over from one of his potions; it smelt divine and was intended to give a youthful glow to the skin although Vince wasn't decided on whether it worked… so long as it didn't turn him into something horrid he didn't care.

Vince had slapped on a seaweed face mask and teased him hands down his toned and now hairless chest until he stopped at his nipples. Pinching them hard he moaned and arched his back slightly, causing a ripple in the hot water, his hands continued their journey south until they reached his shaved crotch. He loved the feel of his freshly razored pubic area and spent a while just caressing the area with his fingertips before using the palm of his hand to push into his hardening cock.

As a well known celebrity in Camden, Vince had slept with a lot of people, if he was honest he couldn’t actually remember how many but he remembered all of the gasps and moans which usually occurred once he slipped off his drainpipes. Vince loved the way he looked but he was extremely proud of his cock, it stood at 8inches with a wide girth and low hanging balls which often proved a hindrance in his tight trousers. He was uncut and loved how it looked when the foreskin was pulled back over his helmet, drips of pre cum dripping down onto his sex partner.

Vince was slowly rubbing his cock under the water, wallowing in the feeling of the hot water over his sensitive tip. He laid his head back and groaned at the sensations which rushed through his lacking body, Vince wondered whether Howard stroked himself in their shared bathtub and his eyes opened in surprise when he realised that he was fantasising over his friend.

Envisioning Howard’s hairy, stiff cock bobbing under the water as he touched himself, probably over Mrs Gideon from the Zoo, or one of the girls that flocked to Vince in the club. He continued stroking his shaft, giving a firm twist at the head making his toes curl before starting again; over and over he continued this motion until he was on edge. He moved one hand back to his nipple and pinched and rolled one erect tip between his fingers, he would normally have stopped and edged himself to an epic climax but he couldn’t wait any longer. He needed to finish.

Vince put more pressure on the underside of his cock, rubbing it firmly as he stroked his shaft up and down in a constant motion, his head rolled back, he moaned loudly and realised he was close, extremely close, he took his fingers from his nipples and pushed one finger inside his tight hole, feeling the hot sting of the stretch as he worked himself open. He had always loved how it felt to be penetrated, the little bit of pain mixed with a rush of pleasure, and he curled his finger to find his sensitive spot which was enough to send him over the edge. Biting his bottom lip to stop him shouting out with pleasure, Vince instead groaned deeply as his first shot of cum hit his cheek, the second landing on his neck before the remainder covered his lower belly to be washed away by the bath water. Vince lay back panting for breath before climbing out of the tub, wrapping a towel around his waist and making his way out of the bathroom. He noticed Howard staring and started to get paranoid that he hadn’t cleaned the cum from his cheek, he continued walking to the bedroom wondering where he could find a fit girl or guy to play with.


End file.
